Awakening
by 123arcalas
Summary: Many Sylvari awaken from their Dream, pulled away from their peaceful sleep into the world surrounding them. Though they are of the same race, not all experience the same ventures on their first few weeks of life. Some will connect with other Sprouts while others will stray away from the Dream, creating their own story throughout their life. (Collection of Short stories/Chapters)
1. Val's Awakening

As Luminary of his Cycle, Dusk, Kahedins always tended to the newly awakened first, calming them of their emotions after being overwhelmed by the world around them. As such, the light green skin Sylvari had thought he had seen it all, from jaw dropped amazed to over excited newly awakened running over the edges of the bridge connected to his home, only to be tended by him later. So he did not expect a cry of sorrow and anguish echo throughout the Garden of Dusk, causing him to snap his attention away from the lesson he was giving to a group of newly awakened.

Staring confused from the doorway of his home, Kahedins turned his light colored eyes to a nearby mentor, signaling to take his place before quickly exiting and making down the small bridge that connected to his pod.

The cries still echoing throughout the Grove, the Luminary quickly made his way through the crowd of citizens of the Grove, eventually making it to patch of high reeds behind another pod, having already gathered a large group of curious eyes.

"Excuse me," Kahedins apologized as he pushed his way through the assembling crowd, coming to a pause in front of the reeds, listening to the cries emitting behind it, "Hello?"

A pause was the Luminaries reply, leaving a stilled silence in the air.

"Hello?"

Though hesitant and questioning, Kahedins released a sigh of relief. It was a sign that not only was the Sylvari was a newly awakened, but also meant that he shall do no harm if given the right words and from the tone of his voice, the Dusk Luminary could make out the Sapling was male, "Are you alright sapling? Do you need aid?"

Another pause, causing Kahedins to shift uncomfortable as he waited for a response, only to receive another sob, "Sapling, shhh, tell me what is wrong. Perhaps I could be of help."

"Where are you?" the Sapling called out, "I cannot see you."

"I am right here, just behind the reeds," Kahedins replied, "come out and I could give you the aid you need."

A sob could be heard, "What reeds? I see nothing but of darkness."

"Darkness?" Kahedins repeated, a puzzled expression fading onto his features before he took a step forward, brushing the reeds aside.

Almost immediately, Kahedins caught sight of pale green eyes glancing towards him within the darkness and the Luminary could hear the sound of the Sapling shuffling away from the Firstborn.

"No, no, I will not harm you," Kahedins held out a hand, a sign of peace, "come here, and take my hand."

Pale green eyes blinked several times, "Hand? What hand?"

Kahedins features once again turned puzzled, "It is right here, can you not see it?"

Another pause came from the sapling, "No, all I see is darkness. I…I am alone."

"No, you are not alone," Kahedins comforted, releasing a gentle smile as he took several steps towards the sapling, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness to see the small form huddled in the corner, "I am right here, and there are others who are willing to aid you, Sapling."

Pale green eyes turned towards Kahedins, "Then…why cannot I see you?"

Confusion taking a hold of his mind, the Luminary of Dusk once again held out his hand, "Come Sapling, raise out your hand and I shall lead you out of there."

Hesitation could be seen in the glowing pale eyes however, a frail hand came out of the shadows, pale ash patterned against dark green bark. Seeing this, Kahedins gently wrapped his fingers around the young Sapling's, slowly pulling onto his feet, leading him into open view.

The sapling was small, smaller than Kahedins with dark green bark patterned with pale ash and pale green eyes streaked with tears before the Sapling used the back of his hand to wipe them away. Black ferns grew in awkward angles upon the young Sapling's head, a style that Kahedins could compare with. Newly awakened, the Sapling was exposed, naked, however, seemed ignorant of this as he huddled closer to the Luminary, clinging onto his arm like as though his life depended on it.

"There is nothing to fear, Sapling," Kahedins comforted as the assembled crowd started whispering, "You're amongst friends here."

Keeping his eyes upon the ground, the Sapling responded, "Then why cannot see them?"

A sheepish smile flashed onto Kahedin's features, "Then perhaps you should take your eyes off the ground, Sapling."

Immediately, a blush bloomed onto the saplings dark features, however, he murmured, "What-What ground? All I see is darkness. Pitch black."

Puzzled once more, Kahedins' eyes slowly went wide as it slowly dawned upon him, "Sapling, look up at me."

Confused, the Sapling looked up, his eyes gazing upwards towards the sky, earning himself a few giggles from the crowd.

Concern flashing over his features, Kahedins slowly used his free arm to tilt the Sapling's head in the right direction, making eye contact, "Can you not see me, Sapling?"

Pausing for a moment, tears brimmed in the newly awakened Sylvari's eyes, "No, I cannot."

With that, he broke down into tears.

Xxxxx

After giving him a fresh bundle of clothes to dress himself, Kahedins brought the Sapling to his personal pod, letting the newly awakened sit upon his bed as the Luminary examined his eyes. Seeing the Sapling's eyes dull colored and somewhat lifeless, the Luminary performed a series of tests, from the simple questions of if he can see his face or the objects around his home before asking him to follow his hand from any direction. As he expected, all the Sapling could do was stare puzzled before breaking down again. It was just moments ago that Kahedins calmed the Sapling down enough to let him rest, lulling him back into the Dream to contemplate on the situation.

Watching the Sapling sleep in his loft, Kahedins sighed as he leaned against the wall of his home, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, as if attempted to gain rest of his own.

"Having trouble with this one, Kahedins?"

Releasing a short cry, the Luminary of Dusk snapped his eyes opening, leaping back as his gaze lay upon the entrance of his home, "Malomedies!? By the Pale Tree, you startled me."

Earning a chuckle as his response, a slight blushed faded onto Kahedins' face before he added, "I-Is there another reason you are here besides the reason of frightening me?"

"I am here to see the newest addition," Malomedies' tone turned serious as he walked up and paused just several feet in front of the Luminary of Dusk, "his pod didn't even hit the ground before he leaped out of his pod and started running through the Grove, screaming."

"What?" Kahedins gave Malomedies a wide eyed look, "you were there?"

The Luminary of Night nodded, "I came to give you news that Caithe was within the Grove and was going to ask if you wanted to see her before she leaves once more." He shook his head, "The look in his eyes as he fell from his pod, it was of complete terror."

Quiet for a moment, Kahedins heaved out a sigh, "I believe I know the reason why to that."

Malomedies gave Kahedins a curious but puzzled look, "Oh?"

"The Sapling has no use of his eyes," The Luminary of Dusk added, earning a wide eyed look from the Luminary of Night, "I performed a series of tests moments before you came and he cannot seem to locate anything that is nearby, even if I place my hand in front of his face." He pinched the bridge of his nose before let out another sigh, a sign of his concern, "I am curious on what caused his blindness but right now…" He lifted his gaze towards Malomedies, "I am concerned on what to do. What can I teach to a blind Sylvari?"

Malomedies gave Kahedins a blank look, an expression he uses during times when he is deep in thought, something that sometimes frustrates the Luminary of Dusk as this was one of the rare occasions that he cannot read the Luminary of Night. As of right now, Kahedins is more curious on what Malomedies was pondering, his white eyes staring into the Luminary of Night's.

"He still could hear I take it?" Malomedies asked, earning a puzzled look from Kahedins who nodded, "Can he feel? Taste? Smell?"

"Er, I suppose he can," The confused expression still stayed upon the Luminary of Dusk's features, "What are you getting at, Malomedies?"

The Luminary of Night gave Kahedins a small smile, "The Sapling may not have the use of his sight however he still has his other senses to 'see' the world."

Musing on his brother's words, Kahedins white eyes went wide as he let out a small, "Aaah" as he slowly understood.

Malomedies chuckled at this, "I recommend that you teach him first, Kahedins, from what I can see, he seems more comfortable with you right now." He nodded his head towards the sapling's sleeping form, "once he could 'see' more of his surroundings, you may then lead him to another mentor who could perhaps heighten the use of his senses."

Kahedins hesitated for a second, pondering before he nodded, "I suppose." He just sighed, "I am just worried of what would happen to him if left alone."

Malomedies gave the Luminary of Dusk a comforting smile, "I have a feeling when he is fully capable of 'seeing' on his own, he will do fine."

He then patted the Luminary of Dusk's shoulder before he turned and left.

Xxxxx

Weeks have passed after the talk with Malomedies and to Kahedins surprise, the Sapling started to open up, even curious as he learned to use his other senses. The Sapling was still shy of course, however, his fear of 'darkness' was practically nonexistent, proven by the fact that he smiles instead of breaking down into tears when asked if he could see others. This major change in personality was enough to convince Kahedins to place the Sapling into another Mentor's care, except, for one problem.

The Sapling was refusing to let go of his arm.

When Kahedins told the Sapling that he was going to be under the care of a Mentor, the Sapling immediately latched onto his arm, refusing to let go even when Kahedins asked for the aid of the surrounding Sylvari. Apparently, the Sapling had grown attached to Kahedins during the weeks of being taught to use his senses.

"Sapling," Kahedins once more attempted to pry the young Sylvari's grip from his arm, only for the Sapling to tighten his hold, "Please, I have others to attend to."

Pressing his head into the shoulder of the Luminary, the Sapling shook his head, causing Kahedins to groan, "By the Mother Tree, help me."

A giggle caused Kahedins to turn his head towards an approaching Sylvari, releasing a sheepish smile as he recognized the figure, "Aah, Kynaireae, right on time. Could you…" He grunted as he once again attempt to push the Saplings grip off of his arm, "Help me?"

A smile fading onto her pale pink features, Kynaireae nodded, "Of course, Firstborn." Approaching the two, she easily towered over the Sapling (and Kahedins) before placing her arms between the Firstborn and the Sapling and with little to not effort, pried the young Sylvari away from the Firstborn. Almost immediately a cry escaped from the lips of the Sapling, his arms reaching out for the Luminary of Dusk who easily weaved out of range, watching as Kynaireae held the Sapling back.

Watching the Sapling cry in the arms of the pink skin Sylvari, Kahedins sighed before he leaned forward and placed a hand onto the Sapling's black leaves, causing him to pause and look up at the Luminary with his Pale Green eyes.

"Just because you are getting a new mentor does not mean that you cannot 'see' me anymore," Kahedins released a comforting smile, "you may visit me whenever you need me, alright Sapling?"

Seeing the Sapling's pale green eyes lighting up, Kahedins then turned his eyes towards Kynaireae, "Keep a close eye on him, he sometimes like to wonder off."

"I'll keep that in mind, Firstborn," Kynaireae smiled as the Luminary of Dusk slowly turned and left the Garden. She then turned her lavender gaze down at the now limp Sapling in her arms, "You calmed down yet?"

Glancing up at the mentor, a smile faded onto the Saplings features before he nodded once, pulling himself onto his feet so that Kynaireae could release her grip without fear of him dropping to the ground.

"My name is Kynaireae," The Mentor introduced herself as the Sapling turned and gave her a curious look, "what's yours?"

Tilting his head upwards like as though in though, the Sapling responded, "Valandminadir"

"Valan- Valande- Vale-Guh," Kynaireae placed a hand over her face, causing Valandminadir to tilt his head curiously at her. The Mentor then took her hand off of her face, a sheepish smile on her pink features, "May I just call you Val?"

Blinking once, Valandminadir's eyes went wide before he nodded, a smile fading onto his features before he raised his hands and asked, "May I?"

Confused at first, it slowly dawned upon the Mentor on what Val meant before she said, "Of course, go on ahead." She leaned forward a bit, so that she was of same height of the Sapling.

Slowly, Val took several steps forward before his hand brushed against the pale pink skin of the female Sylvari, tilting his head to one side as his hands delicately traced her smooth skin, down to her jaws then back up to her pointed ears. Slowly, his fingers traced onto her head, recognizing the feeling of petals against his sensitive fingers. Tracing her red petal locks down to the back of her head, Val's eyes went wide as he lifted his hands away from her face, "You're beautiful."

Kynaireae just chuckled, "You're the first to say that to me, Sapling." She patted the black leaves of Val's head, "Then again, you are still young." The Mentor smiled, "So, what would you like to learn first?"

Tilting his head to the opposite side, Val's mind flickered back to his time within the Dream of Dreams, remembering the trails of black and green he left behind when casting a spell to increase his speed, and the time when he placed a pile of flesh and bone together and brought it to life. He had tried it again when he awakened but the incantations required to perform the spell had evaded him, leaving him distraught during the weeks that Kahedins had taught him to use his other senses to 'see'.

"Do you know any Necromancy, Kynaireae?" Val asked.

* * *

This idea came to me out of boredom and an epiphany after reading a friend's chapter on one of her Sylvari awakening. I thought to myself, _Hey, it would be kinda nice on writing a chapter of how my Sylvari awakened_ and here we are C:

This is Valandminadir or eheheh, Val (Long name I know XD), my Sylvari Necromancer :D

I debated long and hard if I should make Val blind, since I thought that would be kind of...meh o-o

But after seeing his eyes (and add into the fact that I'm a total klutz on that character...don't ask. All I am saying is Lion's Arch and High Vistas), I've decided to make him blind anyways C:

I know, I know, I bet you're thinking, _But how can a Sylvari turn blind_? /Shrug, not sure but I did it anyways o-o

Cause you have to admit, I am curious if there are some Sylvari out there that were born with 'defects', an example would be Val's blindess. It's just a though :/

Anyways, enjoy, another Sylvari coming soon C:

~123arcalas


	2. A Dawn and Two Nights

**A Dawn and Two Nights**

**Xxxxx**

The first thing that Khayru saw when she first opened her eyes was an orange light fading into the sky, slowly filling the air with warmth and light as she pushed herself onto her knees. Then, her teal eyes proceeded to stare with awe at the high trees whose leaves gave shade from the new light of day before gazing down at the grassy hearth that she knelt upon. A smile slowly fading onto her pale birch features, Khayru brushed her fingers through the grass, giggling when she felt them tickle her palms.

"Everyone, look, another has awakened!"

Snapping her head upwards, Khayru's eyes met pale rose as the figure, a female dressed green and red leather armor made of leaves with hair made of smooth light red petals sliding down the back of her head, approached her with a smile upon her pale green features.

"Hello there," The female chirped as she sat down onto her knees, locking eye contact with the birch skin Sylvari, "I am called Aife, what is your name?"

"Aife," Khayru repeated, tilting her head to one side as her teal eyes curiously stared at the Sylvari in front of her, "My name?" When she received a nod as a response, the birch skin Sylvari responded, "Khayru."

"Very nice to meet you Khayru," Aife grinned as she laid her hands out onto her lap, "I suppose you want answers to your questions?"

Staring puzzled at the female Sylvari, Khayru asked, "Answers? Questions?" She furrowed her eyebrows together, her mouth thinking to a thin line before her eyes lit up, clapping her hands together as she released a light squeal, "Yes! Yes I do! Can you tell me something? Anything at all will do!"

At first, startled at the Saplings sudden excitement, Aife quickly released a gentle laugh, "Well, the first thing I can tell you is welcome to the Grove." She held out her arms, signaling to the area around them, "Though it is small at the moment, Kahedins is shaping more pods to make more homes." She giggled, earning herself a look from Khayru, "Oh, I am sorry if I am-what's the word?- giddy it's just that…" Aife gave the young Sapling a smile, "It has been a couple of years since more of us had awakened."

"More of us?" Khayru repeated, a puzzled expression upon her features before hearing movement behind Aife, snapping her gaze towards several figures coming their way, causing her eyes to slowly widen, her jaws slightly ajar.

Seeing the wide eyed look upon the birch skin Saplings features, Aife turned around, only to smile and push herself onto her feet as she greeted, "Malomedies, Kahedins, Niamh, how is the hunt for more of newly awakened?"

"We have found several more just moments ago," Niamh smiled, "however it is still dusk. Dagonet and the others believe when the day goes on, more of the pods will be lowered and more will awaken."

Aife clapped her hands happily at this, "Then that means our family is growing bigger!"

"Yes, a bigger family," Kahedins smiled sheepishly, "however, let's help the ones that have just awakened now. They must be confused, even as we speak." His pale eyes landed on Khayru who stared back as she sat upon the ground, "Greetings Sapling, my name is-"

"Kahedins," Khayru interrupted, startling the first born as she pushed herself onto her feet, "and you are Malomedies," She pointed at the dark skin Sylvari, "and you are Niamh." Then she shifted her fingers towards the purple toned female, "I saw you within the Dream." She then paused, "alongside with several other of the Firstborn." Khayru paused again, "and those who came after you."

"Oh," Kahedins blinked several times, his pale eyes wide at the words of the birch skin Sylvari, "Well." He cleared his throat, "Then I guess introductions to the others are…not needed?"

Khayru stared at him with puzzled eyes, "Of course I need introductions." She smiled, "I want to learn more than just your names, you know?"

"The Sprout brings up a true point," Malomedies gave Khayru a small gentle smile, "Come Sapling, let us lead you to the others of your Cycle."

"Others?" Khayru slowly took several steps, wobbling a bit as she did so, "How many are there?"

Aife smiled at this, "Like I said, our family is growing, Sapling."

Xxxxx

Khayru soon found herself grouped with at least 10 other saplings, dressed in what they called 'leathers' she recalls. She found it slightly restricting and suffocating however, kept it on out of respect for Sylvari –Caderyn if she recalls- that had given them to her. Seating herself under a tree, sheltered by the new lit sun with the large leaves hanging from the branches, Khayru listened to Aife as the Firstborn spoke, taking in the information that the female Sylvari seemingly easily flow from her lips.

Scratching at the long sleeved medium armor as she listened, Khayru was only grateful that the armor was the color of honey, a shade that perfectly matches her layered petals that grew upon her head, and a color that she is quite fond of. Absentmindedly continuing to scratch away at the thick armor, Khayru turned her eyes upwards, only to pause and gawk as one of the large branches started to move.

Watching the branch shift slowly to the ground, Khayru could hear the murmuring of the other Saplings as they huddled closer to each other, shifting nervously as the branch finally met their eye level. Hanging on the end of the branch was a golden pod as it gently was lowered onto the grassy hearth from the white branch that held it. Then slowly, the branch shifted back upwards and was still once more.

"Do not worry, Saplings."

All eyes turned towards Aife as she casually walked through the small group of newly awakened who parted as she approached the pod, "Noon had just hit and that means…" She placed a hand upon the ripe pod, "another of our family is coming to join us."

Almost like as though the pod had read the mind of the Firstborn, it suddenly unfurled it leaves and burst open, releasing golden fluid onto the grassy hearth.

Seeing the golden liquid coming her way, Khayru scrambled onto her feet, slowly backing up as she turned her teal eyes back towards the opened pod. Then to the surprise of all the New Awakened watching, a single Sylvari, tinged with blue, tumbled out, performing several flips before stopping sitting upright, a confused expression upon her features.

"Welcome, Sapling," Aife greeted as she knelt down and wrapped her fingers around the Sapling's, earning a puzzled look from the Sprout, "Welcome to the Grove."

"Aife!"

The armored form of Niamh came into view, causing murmuring amongst the crowd of the Dawn Saplings, "Did you find- Oh! You did!"

Niamh smiled at the puzzled gaze she earned from the Noon Sprout, "Welcome to the Grove, Sapling." She laughed, "although, you bloomed in the wrong Garden."

She then approached the Sapling and pulled her onto her feet; Aife pushing herself to stand, "Do you need any assistance, Niamh?"

"I can handle this," Niahm smiled at the Dawn Firstborn, "Just handle the Saplings that awakened during Dawn, just like we had discussed with Kahedins and Malomedies."

Aife chuckled, "Alright, if you say so, Naimh."

With that, she waved as the armored Firstborn left with the new Sprout.

Gawking at what just had occurred, Khayru opened her mouth to ask a question, however, another Sapling beat her to it, "What was that, Aife? What happened?"

Turning her pale eyes towards the group, Aife gave the group another of her gentle smiles, "That was a newly awakening, Sprout. It is how Sylvari come into this world." She paused before she added, "It is how 'we' came into this world."

"Then could you explain on how it works?" Another Sapling piped up, curiosity seen in his eyes, "I understand the 'Dream of Dreams' but could you explain how we 'awaken' from it?"

Seeing Aife laugh and nod caused Khayru's curiosity to grow, causing her to find a spot closer to the Firstborn and taking her seat, staring at the Dawn Bloom with teal colored eyes.

Xxxxx

The lesson from Aife lasted throughout the rest of Noon and soon, Dusk was coming and out of curiosity, Khayru wondered the Grove until she had a good view of the unopened pods still hanging from the branches of the Pale Tree, sat down, and watched as pods lowered themselves and opened to reveal newly awakened sapling within its belly. The honey color Sylvari's teal color eyes beamed with awe and eagerness as she watched the Luminary (that's what Aife called them anyways), Kahedins, lead the Dusk blooms to his garden. Desperately wanting to approach them and converse with them, the Dawn Bloom shifted to approach the new Sprouts, only to realize the last words that Aife had said to the Dawn Blooms just moments before their lesson ended.

"_Dusk and Night have still yet to awaken." _She recalls the Firstborn's words, _"they shall awaken soon however, Kahedins and Malomedies need the time alone to converse and teach them of the world that they had just awakened to. So all I have to say is this, until their lessons are over, please do not disturb them."_

Contemplating on this, Khayru released a small 'huff' as she sat back down, coming up with the idea to converse with the Noon Blooms only to realize that they have yet to finish their own lesson. Realizing this, a frown flashed onto the honey color Sylvari whom grumbled as she recalls the Blooms within her cycle. True, there are other Dawn Blooms to talk to but after conversing with several of them, Khayru grew bored. Their personalities were all too…similar. Each one she spoke to was friendly and diplomatic, natural with their words as they spoke to one another, sharing each other's emotions and thoughts as easily as they let the words slide from their tongue. Khayru wanted variety, someone 'different' to talk to. She heaved out a sigh at this.

"Bored already, Sapling?"

Startled, Khayru turned around, her teal eyes meeting dark hues as she made eye contact, tracing over the tan features tinged with a light shade of green, his matching shade of 'hair' scaling down the back of his head "Uhm…Laranthir? A Secondborn? Right?"

Reeling back a bit, the Sylvari then smiled and laughed, "That is correct, Sapling." He chuckled as he added, "I thought Caderyn was joking when he said that a Sprout called him by name when he was handing out clothes." Laranthir grinned at the Sprout, "So I am guessing that was you?"

Confused, Khayru nodded, "I merely just looked him in the eyes and called him by name. Is it unusual?"

"It is only unusual when you call them by name when they have never met you before, especially a new sprout such as you," Laranthir laughed as he came up and took a seat next to the Dawn Bloom, "so how do you know us by name, Sprout? I don't even know yours."

Staring at the Secondborn for several seconds, Khayru turned her teal eyes back towards the branches holding up golden pods, "My name is Khayru." She paused, contemplating on her words before she added, "I saw all of you within the Dream." She turned her teal colored hues back at the Secondborn, "I saw the Firstborn and their years of being the only 12 living in the world, especially the death of…" Her voiced faded, eyes going distant before she shook her head, regaining her thoughts back into reality, "then I saw you and the other Secondborn awaken and just like with the Firstborn, watched you…" Khayru hesitated, "Grow."

Silent for a moment, Laranthir stared at the Dawn Bloom with wide eyes and jaws slightly ajar, causing a blush to bloom onto Khayru's features, "What?"

"You dreamed about us?" Laranthir asked in which he received a puzzled look as a response and a nod soon after, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Khayru repeated with confusion clear in her eyes, "What do you mean?" She paused, contemplating before her eyes went wide, "Didn't you dream of the Firstborn? I mean, you are a Secondborn, right?"

"What? Of course I am a Secondborn," Laranthir gave her a quizzical look, "It's just that…" He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck as he added, "It's just I did not dream of the Firstborn, and neither did Caderyn, Canach, and Amaranda."

Khayru stared at the Secondborn, "What? But I thought…" She paused, hesitation clear in her eyes, "Is that a bad thing?"

"What?!" Laranthir snapped his gaze towards her, his eyes wide, "Of course it's not! It's just…" He paused, "Unusual."

Khayru tilted her head at the Secondborn, "What does 'unusual' mean?"

Laranthir sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Er, it means…different."

"Different?" Khayru repeated, confused once more, "So, I am 'different' from the others blooms?"

"Uh, you can say that," Laranthir smiled sheepishly before he patted Khayru on the shoulder, "do not worry though, there are still other Sylvari awakening from the pods." He gave the Dawn Bloom a comforting smile, "Perhaps another Sprout will be 'different', just like you."

Hearing this, Khayru's eye beamed, "I hope so." She turned her eyes back towards the golden pods hanging overhead, "Cause it is boring talking to others of my Cycle."

Laranthir just laughed.

Xxxxx

Khayru chatted with Laranthir for a couple of more hours before the Secondborn said that he had to leave, having other errands to run in preparation for the other newly awakened. As such, Khayru let the older Sylvari go, somewhat disappointed as she watched him disappear from her view.

"Now what to do," She sighed as she placed her arms upon her knees and placed her head upon them, contemplating as she kept her teal eyes on the overhanging pods, "can't watch new Blooms awaken all day."

"Help! Pick up the pup in the front! Quick!"

Once again startled from her thoughts, Khayru snapped her gaze towards the source of the voice, only for her eyes to widen when a pack of leaf like canines charged towards her. Scrambling onto her feet, Khayru turned to run however hesitated, recalling the words of the Sylvari that shouted for help. As such, the Dawn Bloom turned and instantly, her teal eyes lay upon a single pup running in front of the pack, its speed faster than the others, leaving a considerable gap between the pack and itself.

Without thinking, she whistled and knelt down, spreading outs her arms as she shouted, "Come here!"

Almost instantly, the young pup turned and made a mad dash towards her, causing the pack to swerve to catch up to it. Then, without warning, when it was only a few feet away from her, it leaped through the air, startling the young Dawn Bloom before she felt the pup slam into her chest. Stunned, Khayru somehow wrapped her arms around the quivering pup before pushing herself back onto her feet, barely in time for the pack to swarm around her and bark.

Hearing the pup whimper in her arms as it panted heavily, Khayru held the young pup close to her chest before she whistled and commanded, "Stay."

Almost immediately, the pack quieted down however, kept their eyes on the small pup in the Dawn Bloom's arms, rumbling emitting from their throats.

"Thank the Pale Tree."

Hearing running footsteps slow down behind her, Khayru turned and her teal eyes fell upon another Sylvari who had stopped and placed his hands onto his knees to catch his breath, light green skin with a light shade of golden leaves pulled back and tied together with a tie, "Canach?"

The Sylvari glanced up at her, a puzzled expression on his features, "How did-" He shook his head before he stood up, "Never mind that, is the pup alright?" With that, he made his way through the pack of hounds, careful not to bump into them or step on their tails.

In response to his question, Khayru glanced down at the quivering pup, hearing it whimper as it glanced down at the pack before cuddling closer into her chest, "Scared but, it seems fine."

Canach heaved out a sigh of relief, "Thank the Pale Tree." He then shook his head, "This is the last time I am watching the hounds for Caderyn." The Secondborn then rubbed the back of his neck, earning a stare from the Dawn Bloom.

"Er, if you do not mind," Khayru asked, causing Canach's yellow eyes to turn towards her, "do you - uhm…" She paused, staring at the pack around her.

"Sylvan Hounds."

Khayru looked up at Canach, "What?"

"Sylvan Hounds," Canach repeated as he knelt down and patted one on the head, earning a wag of the tail as a response, "otherwise known as Fern Hounds."

Khayru stared confused, "What? But the ones I am looking at are just pups."

Canach looked up and smiled at her, "Strange isn't it? They were around the same time as the Firstborn however, unlike us, awaken as small as the pup you hold in your arms." He then pushed himself onto his feet, clapping his hands together to rid of dirt on his palms, "then as time goes by, they grow."

"Grow?" The honey Sylvari glanced at the pup in her arms then back at Canach, "You mean, they actually grow up?"

Canach shrugged, "I guess so." He rubbed the back of his neck once again, "Though the reason as to why still eludes us."

He then smiled before he held out a hand, "Now that the pup is safe though, I still have yet to learn your name though you know mine."

At first, Khayru stared at the hand then with puzzled eyes until flashes of memories popped into her mind.

_A handshake._

With that, she held out one hand, keeping the free arm securing the pup closer to her chest, before taking Canach's hand and shaking it, "Khayru."

"Nice to meet you Khayru," Canach smiled as the two Sylvari released their grasp on each other's hands, "Nice job handling this batch of pups." He hummed to himself before adding, "If I were to guess, I am betting that you are a Ranger."

A puzzled expression once again fading onto her features, Khayru slowly nodded, "Perhaps…maybe?"

Canach laughed, "Rangers are skilled with animals, charming them to be their partners in battle." He paused, a curious look fading into his eyes, "You do know your profession, right?"

Staring once again with a confused expression, Khayru's eyes widen when more memories flashed into her mind, "Yes, I am a Ranger."

Canach whistled at this, "How can you be so sure? You seemed uncertain of yourself earlier."

"My dream," Khayru said as she caressed the now silent pup in her arms, "in my dream I recalled having a partner." She glanced at the pup in her arms, "A sylvan Hound."

Reeling back, his eyes full of surprise, Canach then smiled, "Well, by the tree, not even a day old and already you found your partner." Canach released another laugh before he added, "He's all yours then." He reached out and patted the young pup on the head, getting a couple of nervous but grateful licks on his fingers in return, "he was born just minutes ago but for some strange reason, the others didn't like him."

"What?" Khayru gave him a puzzled look, "Why?

Canach shrugged, "All I know was that he popped out of the pod and he ran as fast as he could away from the others." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Perhaps it was the way they acted towards him. They were acting aggressive the instant he awakened." Again, the Secondborn shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore however, since he is in your care now." He smiles, "I wish you luck, Sprout."

With that, he whistled and the pack slowly and somewhat reluctantly trailed behind the Secondborn back towards the Kennels. Watching Canach fade from her view, Khayru held the pup in front of her face, her hands hooked underneath his front paws as she said, "So, you're my new partner." She paused, contemplating, "Though I just can't call you 'partner' all the time, can I?"

The pup released several whimpers before giving the Dawn Bloom a lick on the nose, causing her to giggle, "Come now, you must have a name. I mean, I awaken knowing 'my' name. Surely the same goes for Fern Hounds." Her teal eyes fixated upon the pup's black hues and almost instantly, a spark flashed between their eyes, bringing forth a chill that ran down the Dawn Bloom's spine and causing her to jump, blinking several times out of surprise and confusion.

"Illusion?" She said moments later as she held out the pup, earning a wag of the tail as a response, "So Illusion is your name?" Another wag of the tail from the pup, causing Khayru to giggle again, "Alright, Illusion," She lowered the pup on the grassy hearth, "want to help me venture around the Grove?"

A small 'woof' was Khayru's response, causing her to laugh as she turned and ran, Illusion trailing not too far behind her.

Xxxx

Khayru maybe just a Sprout however, she can tell that the pod she was looking at was…different.

She had paused from her run around the Grove when she spotted the large pod, eyes wide as she realized that it was almost twice as big as the ones surrounding it. The branch supporting it was bending slightly, almost like as though it was straining to carry the large pod as it hovered a few feet above the grassy hearth.

"You're curious about that one as well?"

Releasing a small squeak, Khayru turned around and her teal eyes locking with familiar golden hues, "Malomedies? What are-"

"This is my Garden, Sapling," Malomedies interrupted, causing a blush to bloom onto Khayru's features, "I am here to see if this is the last of the Night Blooms."

Khayru gave him a curious look, "Are you saying that this pod…"

"Might be the last carrying a newly awakened of this day." Malomedies finish, giving Khayru a gentle smile, "though who knows, the Mother Tree might have other plans."

Khayru stared at the dark toned Sylvari curiously before turning her eyes back towards the large pod, "I hope not." Her eyes seem to sparkle as she added, "This pod is different from the others, I can tell. I want to meet who is inside there."

Malomedies chuckled at this, "As do I, Sapling." He then placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder, "Come, it is getting late-"

The sudden sound of tearing caused the two Sylvari to snap their eyes towards the pod, open for them to stare wide eyed as one of the leaves tore in two. Not unfurled, but tore, almost like as though it could not hold the occupant inside much longer. As golden fluid flowed onto the grassy hearth, a large mass could be seen falling from the pod, collapsing onto the ground with a wet 'splat'.

Her mouth slightly ajar, Khayru failed to notice Malomedies brush past her, already kneeling next to the fallen occupant, only snapping out of her shock when the Firstborn called, "Sapling, I need aid."

Shaking her head, Khayru nodded before quickly running up and knelt opposite side of the Night Luminary only to pause, her teal eyes widening even wider. Instead of one Sylvari, there were two, arms wrapped around each in an embrace as their eyes fluttering open and looking up at her and Malomedies with confused eyes.

"Malomedies," Khayru whispered, turning her teal eyes towards the Luminary, only to see his eyes hold the same emotion. Alarmed and baffled.

"W-Who are you?"

Their attention back onto the two Sylvari, Khayru and Malomedies watched as one of the Sylvari, one with bark shaded of black, his branched hair decorated with dark green leaves as he sat up, pulling the other Sylvari close to his chest, his golden eyes warily staring at the two.

"We mean no harm Sapling," Malomedies comforted as he held up his hands in a sign of peace, "we are here to help."

"Help?" The first Sylvari repeated, clutching the other even closer to his chest, his arms tightening to the point where Khayru worries that the second might suffocate in the protective embrace, "We were in a place where it was dark. Dark and cold, and no matter how loud my brother and I screamed, no help came." He paused, gritting his teeth as he added, "So why help us now?"

"We did not know," Khayru butted in, earning a startled look from Malomedies, "We did not know that you dreamed of such a horrid place. If we had known…" Her voice faded, hesitation clear in her eyes before she added, "We could have came and helped you." She then glanced down at the second Sylvari, "and you brother."

The first Sylvari stared at Khayru with his golden eyes, slowly releasing his grasp on his brother, "You…"

Khayru stared bewildered once more, only for her eyes to widen, flashes of her dream appearing in her mind. Flashes of black and green, gold and silver.

"Your face," The second Sylvari spoke up, startling both Malomedies and Khayru, "We've seen your face before." He paused, his silver eyes staring up at Khayru, "right before we came here. A light shone and you were standing there, offering us aid." He held out his hand, his eyes twinkling with gratitude as he added, "It was thanks to you that my brother and I were able to get out of that nightmare."

Startled once more, Khayru tentatively held out her hand, wrapping her fingers around his before glancing back and forth between the two Sylvari, "My name is Khayru, what is yours?"

"Ansgar," The first one spoke up, helping his brother into a seated position, "and this is-"

"Wren" A smile faded onto the second Sylvari's pine green features, "it is nice to meet you, Khayru."

Hearing Wren speak her name, a blush bloomed onto Khayru's features though, she did not know the reason as to why, "Er, I-It's n-nice to meet you as well, Wren."

No sooner had she spoken his name, a glimmer flashed in Wren's eyes, causing the blush on Khayru's face to darken, feeling a fluttering sensation within the pit of her stomach. Why was she acting this way?

"Ansgar, Wren." Malomedies caught the attention of the three Saplings, "if you do not mind, did you and your…" He paused, "twin share the same dream?"

"Dream? It was more of a nightmare," Ansgar snapped, "like I just said, Wren and I were in the dark, cold and alone. The only warmth we had was right before we awakened." He turned his golden eyes to Khayru and gave her a nod, "and it was all because of her."

Startled once, Khayru stuttered, "Th-that's interesting, Ansgar." She shifted nervously from where she knelt before she turned her eyes towards Malomedies, "I...I want to be alone for a little bit."

The Luminary of Night nodded his head in understanding, a sign for the Dawn Bloom to stand up and giving a small wave to the twins who responded with a wave of their own, except Wren gave her a smile, causing a leaping sensation within her chest.

As she turned and slowly moved away from the twins and the Luminary of Night, Khayru placed a hand over her chest, a thought looming within her mind. _What is this feeling?_

* * *

This was way longer than I had expected, since I wanted Khayru to meet Wren and his twin, Ansgar. The reasoning for this is that I made Khayru born a couple of years after the secondborn. As such, Khayru was amongst the third batch of Sylvari to be born. Thanks to this, I made Khayru intermingle with the Luminaries and some of the Secondborn, as they are amongst the few Sylvari that were born before Khayru. Khayru was also born during the cycle of Dawn, which is pretty much the beginning of the day. I am not saying that Khayru was the first Sylvari to awaken in the third batch but is amongst the few to awaken amongst them.

I made Wren and Ansgar the first twins to be born amongst the Sylvari, mostly because I felt the need to. The twins are about the same age as Khayru and pretty much also amongst the third batch of Sylvari to awaken. As such, I decided to make the twins appear as both an anomaly and to help spike interest in Khayru as (spoiler alert) she and Wren will get together not too long after.

If any of you have read my other GW2 fanfiction which has my other Sylvari twin, Tzurael and Caeshe, Ansgar's and Wren's nightmare is also a foreshadowing of their joining of the Nightmare Court.

Anyways, thanks for reading this long information paragraph lol

Enjoy C:

~123arcalas


	3. Soundless

**Xxxxx**

**Soundless**

**Xxxxx**

Val smiled as he heard the colorful curses of his Necromancer Trainer, Rairon, echo through the warm sunny air, causing him to carefully make his way past through the large leaves of the trees to take cover. The young Dusk Bloom have decided yet again to go on an 'adventure', as Rairon calls it, having decided to skip the day's Necromancy lesson to have a bit of fun on his own.

Chuckling to himself, Val knelt down and traced his fingers onto the warm sandy hearth, whispering the incantations under his breath before raising his hand, summoning two small bone minions, hearing them release small high pitched cries as the black and green mist dissipated around them.

"If you do not mind," the dark skin Sylvari reached out and caressed each one on the head with each hand, hearing them emit small purrs as he did so, "could you be my eyes for today?"

Small high pitched cries was his response, causing Val to smile as he stood up and headed further deeper into the forest, fingering his scepter and war horn sheathed around his waist as he heard the small forms of his bone minions slither across the earth.

"Should I summon a bone fiend too?" he muttered to himself, contemplating on what to do next as he tilted his head towards the hearth, placing a hand onto his chin to help him think.

Hearing his bone minions release high shrieking cries of warning caused Val to pause, lifting his head as he strained his ears to hear his surroundings, "Who's there?"

When he received no answer, Val shifted nervously before he knelt down once more and traced his fingers onto the earth, standing up and raising his hand as he finished the incantation. Hearing his bone fiend come to life, Val strained to hone in on his surroundings, his ears perked for any unusual sound.

Nothing.

Shifting nervously once more, Val slowly moved forward, hearing his minions following him as he made his way through the sand. Almost instantly, his feet touched water, startling Val before he relaxed, recognizing the small stream to a path near Sandycove Beach. Just a bit further and he'll be near the harvesters, the young Necromancer having full knowledge that there was strength in numbers.

However as his feet left water and onto dry land, Val froze, his ears barely picking up the sound of clanking armor.

Was a it a Warden?

He strained his ears and mentally shook his head. Warden armor were heavier, the material would have made a heavier sound if it were the Wardens. But then, who else would wear armor like that in the middle of the day?

Hearing the clanking armor come closer, Val quickly made his way across the path and clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, sensing the shelter of pods not too far from where he was standing. Ensuring that his minions were surrounding him, Val quickly made his way towards the pods, hearing the familiar voices of the harvesters ring throughout his ears.

"Val!"

Hearing one of the harvesters call in greeting, Val turned where he had the voice and gave a nervous smile, earning a giggle as a response, "You're suppose to wave back silly."

Staring confused at the harvester, the harvester who greeted him released an, "oh" before the Necromancer heard the sounds of footsteps rush through sand and water, "Here, this is how you wave."

He then felt small and gentle hands grab his right arm before lifted up into the air and moved side to side, causing Val to blink several times before feeling the hands let go of his arm which flopped lazily back onto his side.

"There," the harvester chirped as she clapped her hands, causing Val to tilt his head slightly to one side, "whenever someone says 'hi' or calls your name, you just wave, alright?"

Giving the harvester another nervous smile, Val listened as the young Sylvari sprinted off, perhaps to work on another part of the beach.

Standing where he is for several minutes, Val closed his eyes as he let his body absorb the warmth from the sun, spreading out his arms as if to embrace the sky.

"Enjoying this fine day, Sapling?"

Startled, Val snapped open his eyes and twirled around, clicking his tongue to help sense who was there. Wait, not who, they. Val blinked several times as he clicked his tongue once more, feeling the sound vibrate off the three Sylvari standing in front of him and bouncing back towards him.

"What an interesting sound you're making," one spoke, petite and slender and from the sound of her voice, female, "tell me, what does it do?"

Startled, Val stammered, "I-I have no use of my eyes so I-"

"No use of your eyes?" another spoke up, taller, sturdier and male in Val's sense, and tall enough to intimidate the young Sapling into silence, "are you blind?"

With that, Val heard the third and final one, another female but taller and a bit sturdier than the other, approach and waves her hand in front of his face, startling him but nonetheless kept his face straight.

"You truly are blind," the taller female spoke, a soft purr emitting from her voice, "a blossom without its petals."

Shifting nervously from where he stood, Val listened to his surroundings, the harvesters continue on their work, signaling that the three Sylvari who stood before him were no strangers to the area.

"How long has it been since your awakening, Sapling?" the male asked, causing Val to jump, hearing the male circle him.

"Er, about a month ago," Val replied nervously, wringing his hands together, "and if you're wondering if I came here from the Grove by myself, it is a yes."

"A Sylvari with no use of their eyes but yet able to make it all the way here by himself?" the petite Sylvari scoffed, "how is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible if your work hard enough," Val retorted, commanding his minions to close in on him, using them as a barrier between him and the three Sylvari, "now leave me alone, I want to have my thoughts to myself."

The three Sylvari made him nervous; he could sense nothing from them except a cold and dark aura that made the Necromancer uncomfortable. It didn't help that instead of accepting his protests, the three came in closer, causing Val to shift tensely once more.

"We're just here to recruit, Sapling," The taller female spoke, "to recruit those to fight against Ventari's tablet."

Val commanded his minions to tighten around him, "Fight against Ventari's tablet? But the tablet is sacred, it helps us gives wisdom and-"

"It is a shackle, a barrier preventing us from being true Sylvari," The male interrupted, stopping Val in mid sentence, "it is a collar around our necks and the only way to break it is to turn the Pale Tree to Nightmare."

Val's face paled at this, "N-Nightmare? B-But the Pale Tree is our mother. Why would we want to do a horrid-"

"We are doing her a favor," The petite Sylvari butted in, "she has been lied to and shackled as well by Ventari's Tablet. We can free her." He heard the petite Sylvari approach him and place her hands upon his shoulders, "We can free her through Nightmare."

His pale green eyes widening, Val screamed, "No!" and before he knew it, his minions jumped the petite Sylvari, hearing her scream as the bone minions tear through flesh while as the fiend tossed its venom at her from a distance.

"You blind, filthy, weed!"

Hearing the taller Sylvari come his way, Val turned and ran, barely feeling the man's fingers brush against the back of his shirt, hearing him release a curse.

Rushing past a pair of harvesters, Val leaped onto the path nearby before booking it towards the left.

_This is Sandycove Beach, Val, _Kynaireae's words rang throughout his head_, and over there is where the Wardens are. _He remembers staring confused into space before his Mentor realized her mistake, _Here. _She had led him up a path and up a hill, and it was then, Val was taught to recognize the voices of the Wardens and how to differentiate their armor from others. _Whenever you are here and in need of aid, you come here, Val. The Wardens will help you._

Shaking his head to help him back into reality, Val failed to hear the sounds of rushing footsteps until it was too late, feeling himself being rammed from behind and falling flat onto the earth, knocking the wind out of him. Wheezing, Val struggled for his scepter, his fingers wrapping around the familiar wooden handle and pulling it out of its sheath.

"Not this time!"

He felt his weapon being pride out of his hand, causing Val to cry out and before he can reach for his War horn, he felt himself being shoved back onto the sandy earth, his arms wrapped around his back.

"I'll take that," The female Sylvari leaned over and snatched Val's war horn from around his waist, causing him to struggle once more.

"A Necromancer," The male spat, "using your minions as a distraction while you try and get away? Nice try but…" The Sylvari locked Val's arms behind his back, causing the Dusk Bloom to flinch, "try and make something that wouldn't get killed in one hit."

"You're lucky you are still alive after killing one of us," Val heard the female Sylvari laugh, "Usually we would kill you right on the spot in retaliation however…" The Dusk Bloom heard the Sylvari kneel down and he felt a hand slide under his chin and forced upwards, perhaps into the eyes of the female Sylvari, "what's going to happen to you next, you'll wish we had kill you then."

He then felt the male Sylvari grab his leaves upon his head and slammed him into the ground.

Then… darkness

Xxxxx

Screaming

That's all Val's sensitive ears could pick up as he regained his senses, causing him to groan as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Someone help! Help!"

A crack of a whip caused Val to stiffen, hearing a scream follow soon after.

"No one is here to help you, Dreamer." He heard someone hiss.

Nervously pushing himself onto his feet, Val clucked his tongue, only for his face to pale when the sound bounced back and showed an image of briar thorns woven together around him, trapping him in a prison.

"You're awake."

The familiar voice of the female Sylvari caused Val to snap his head in her direction, hearing her purr behind the woven bars.

"I was waiting for you to awaken," The female Sylvari smiled, "that way we can get started."

Hearing the sound of branches tearing away from each other, Val's face paled even further, backing away from the entrance as he heard two pairs of footsteps approach him.

"You're trapped, Sapling," The female Sylvari laughed, "No use in running away or resisting, all it would so is make the situation worse for you."

Val gulped as he took another step back, only to release a yelp as his back pressed against the thorns behind him, causing him to leap forward; Right into the arms of the two Courtiers.

Feeling their hands grab his arms, Val yelled, "Let go!" Trying to pry his arms away from his captors, Val instead felt the two Courtiers lift him up, causing his feet to dangle in the air. In retaliation, Val started to kick, causing the Courtiers to release a grunt of annoyance as they struggled to keep him under control.

His attention too focused on the two Sylvari, he failed to notice the third, the female, approach. It was then he felt a sudden impact into his abdomen, feeling his breath leave him as he wheezed, coughing and gasping afterwards.

"That's better," he heard the female scoff, "tie him up over there, I need to grab my tools first."

Still struggling to regain his breath, Val felt himself being dragged, recognizing the feel of wet marsh beneath his feet. Where ever he is now, it is far from the Grove. Far from help.

Taking in one more breath, Val's lungs once again filled with air, helping him breathe out and take in another breath. By the time he did this, it seems that they had reached their intended location for they paused and one of the courtiers grabbed one of his wrists and started wrapping what Val recognizes as one of the many vines you find hanging in the trees. It slowly dawned upon him on what they were going to do.

With a cry, Val pried his hand away from the Courtier, hearing him curse as the grown rope unraveled from the Dusk Bloom's wrist.

"Keep still," He heard the Courtier hissed, feeling the other tighten his grip on his arm.

Shaking his head rapidly, Val leaped up and before he could realize on what he was doing, kicked, feeling his foot come into contact with something soft but sturdy. It was only when he heard the first Courtier curse that he realized that he had hit him – what did the humans call it?- below the belt.

Before he could process this however, he felt a force hit him on the side of the head, strong enough to cause his head to snap in the direction he was hit, dazing him.

"Blasted Dreamer," Val heard the other Courtier growl before he was slapped again, forcing his head to the opposite direction, "you are not making it easy for us."

Stunned by the second blow, Val failed to notice the Courtier that he had kicked grabbed his wrists and started tying the rope around it, not until after he had tied his opposing wrist. Crying out, Val felt himself being shoved to the ground, falling onto his back, feeling the ropes tighten around his wrists.

"Struggle all you want, Dreamer," One of the Courtiers spat, "even if you are able to free yourself, you still have the rest of the Court against you."

Val then felt a hand wrap around his throat, causing him to choke as the Courtier added, "and once we capture you again, we'll make sure that you'll suffer something ten times more painful than what you are going to receive."

Feeling the Courtier's icy grip leave his throat, Val took in a deep gasp before coughing, failing to hear the two Courtiers leave and the female entering the pod that he was imprisoned in.

"Aah good, they got you all tied up and ready," She chirped, causing Val to sit up and give her a wary look, "Do not worry Sapling, I'll go easy on you." Val heard footsteps approach before a hand grab him by the chin, "For now."

Xxxxx

Val awoke what like a 100th time, only to whimper when his wounds throbbed, wrapping his arms around himself as he curled up.

He had lost count on how long he had been in the Nightmare Court's grasp but even then, the Necromancer had his fair share of his 'visit' here. Besides the female Courtier and her knives, other Courtiers would come in and take their turn on the Dusk Bloom, using different tools that they call their 'toys' on him. He shivered as he remembered the whip of one courtier and how another tested one of their poisons on him, leaving him in agony. Val whimpered again as he hugged himself tighter, ignoring the fact that the ropes around his wrists rubbed against his skin, drawing more sap from his wound.

The female courtier had just left, leaving Val in a bloody mess of his own golden blood, leaving the Dusk Bloom to feel the throbbing wounds from the fresh cuts of her knives.

_I'll be back with more toys, _the female Courtier had told him before she left, causing Val to shiver and whimper as her voice echoed through his mind, imagining a sadistic smile planted onto her features.

_Should I remove those eyes of yours? _Val covered his face with his hands as her voice continued to echo through his mind, _after all, they don't exactly 'work'. _He recalls the reasoning of refraining herself of doing so was that sooner or later that Val was going to join their ranks and the image of a Sylvari with no eyes amongst the court wouldn't be a great pride in their reputation.

Val hugged himself once more.

The female Courtier sounded so sure that Val is going to join the Nightmare Court to the point where she was already telling him the rules of the Court and how it functions. Every time he says, 'No', she'll add several more fresh cuts, ensuring that the sharp object cut into his flesh cleanly and slowly.

Now filled with the knowledge that she had other plans for him, Val shivered before releasing a choked sob, burying his face into the hearth of his prison.

He doesn't want to join the Nightmare Court. He doesn't want to turn the Mother Tree to Nightmare. But he also doesn't want to feel pain. The feeling of the knife cut into his flesh and the way the female Courtier laughs as he screams in agony… he doesn't want to experience that either.

Val placed his hands onto his head, grinding his teeth together as he squeezed his eyes shut. A plan. He needs a plan. A plan for what- an escape plan! But what can he do in the condition he is now-

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sounds of footsteps entering through the entrance of his prison causing Val to pale.

"Aaah, you light up so brightly with that white luminescence of yours," The Courtier purred, Val hearing her kneel down so that her hands could caress his arm. The young Necromancer scooted away in response, flinching as one of the ropes rubbed against his raw wrists.

The female Courtier just laughed, "I can tell that you're almost ready to break." Val heard the female Sylvari stand up, "You can make it easy for us. Just agree to join our ranks and we'll cut you free and the pain will end."

Val slowly opened his eyes, his pale green eyes illuminating in the dark as he turned his blind gaze where he thinks the Courtier stands, "No more pain? You won't hurt me anymore?"

"As long as you follow orders," The female courtier smiled, "and perhaps maybe-" She paused, her eyes trailing the sigil drawn by golden sap hidden near Val's arms, "What is-"

Finishing the incantation under his breath, Val rolled onto his opposing side, leaving enough room for the Flesh Golem to rise out of the floor, releasing a war cry as it charged towards the female Courtier. The next thing Val heard was her screams, then silence.

Rolling onto his back, Val sensed the Flesh Golem stride back towards him, before feeling the ropes around his wrists slack, signaling that the Golem had listened to his command. Pushing himself onto his feet, Val felt his knees buckle before collapsing, releasing a small hiss of pain as the wounds throbbed.

"Clear out a path," Val reached out and patted the Flesh golem several times on what he believed to be its arm, hearing it trudge through the exit. Val then heard the surprised cries of the courtiers. His head filling with knowledge that the Flesh Golem will not last long, Val stuttered out the incantations, summoning bone minions, a bone fiend, and a shadow fiend, feeling them rise from the earth as he finished. Directing them so they surrounded them, Val pushed himself onto his feet, gritting his teeth as his wounds strained, feeling more sap slide against his bark skin.

"Let's get out of here." He said through gritted teeth, stumbling through the doorway of his prison.

Xxxxx

A Sylvari slid down the side of the island, his red skin illuminating a darker shade, causing his features to be seen as fierce if it wasn't for the kind illuminating blue emitting form his eyes. Humming to himself, the male Sylvari knelt down, his fingers repairing the crab trap near the shore when in the corner of his eyes, he caught movement. He abruptly stood up, his hand immediately unsheathing his blade as he turned and faced the intruder only to pause as his blue eyes caught the white illumination against dark skin and leaves, causing him to stutter out, "Er, Hello?"

It was then the newcomer turned his eyes towards the Sylvari, his light green eyes locking onto red, "Help me…please."

He then collapsed, startling the Sylvari, "Wait, what?" He approached the fallen Sylvari, dropping his weapon as he added, "Come now, this must be a joke-" As he laid his hand upon the fallen Sylvari's shoulder, he felt a warm and sticky substance stick to his fingers. Startled, the Sylvari pulled his hand back, only for his eyes to widen when he recognized the golden color of sap, "Talaith! Pedr! Anyone! Someone needs our aid!"

Almost immediately, the illumination of several Sylvari could be seen exiting their pods, their glowing eyes full of concern as they approached.

"Hey, hey, wake up," The Sylvari shook the fallen one's shoulder, earning a stir and several blinks as a response, "tell me, what is your name?"

Looking at him through exhausted eyes, the fallen Sylvari responded, "V-Valan…Val." He closed his eyes again, only to be startled awake as the Sylvari who had found him shook him once more, "Hey now, don't go to sleep on me, wait until you receive care. Understand?"

"So, tired," Val muttered, earning a concern glance from the red skin Sylvari, "Could you tell me at least what happened to you?"

Val's eyes opened, and instead of giving him is answer, his lower lip quivered before he released a sob, startling the older Sylvari, "D-Did I say something wrong? Come now, don't cry, you're safe now."

"Th-they hurt me," Val cried, feeling comforting and gentle hands brush through his black leaves, "even when I told them to stop, they would take out their knives, their 'toys'." The Necromancer hugged himself, "How can a group of our own people turn out that way?"

The Sylvari who had found him was silent before he whispered, "Was it the Night-"

"No! Don't say it!" Val cried, placing his hands against his ears, "I don't want to hear it! I don't to hear that blasted name!"

He sobbed again, causing the red skin Sylvari to give him words of comfort, "It is alright, help is here."

Almost on quote, Val felt comforting hands gently pry his hands away from his ears, whispering soothing words as he felt something warm but refreshing press against his wounds.

Wanting to feel the warmth of the Dream, Val reached out to the connection of the Sylvari around him only to feel nothing, a void, almost like as though nothing existed.

"Get some sleep," A gentle hand delicately brushed some of his leaves away from his eyes, "you had experienced enough for tonight."

Taking the advice of the voice, Val slowly closed his eyes and he fell into a deep slumber.

Xxxxx

He could feel it, that darkness crawling near the edge of his Dream. He can't see it, but it is definitely there, proven when he felt a chill run through his spine. Val dares not call out who is there or what, as he fears that he might attract the darkness towards him.

_The Dream shall slowly corrupted and all Sylvari connected to the Dream will feel its corruption._

The voice of the female Sylvari rang throughout his head. It can't be true, right? The possibility of the Dream being corrupted is small, perhaps non-existent, right? Though he tried to convince himself, Val does not believe his own words. How can he, when he could feel the darkness right there in the edge of his mind?

He is terrified of it. He does not want to feel the corruption of the Dream. He does not want to be connected when that happens. He does not want to feel it turn corrupted. He wants away from it, as soon as possible. But how?

In instant, darkness completely overwhelmed Val's dream, causing him to snap his eyes open, only choke back a cry when his wounds throbbed.

"You're awake!"

Val heard the shifting of a chair and the sound of someone standing up, "The others and I were worried that you would never awaken."

Blinking several times, Val slowly realized that he was lying in a hammock, leaves sewn together to make a blanket which covered his sore body. The young Necromancer turned his eyes where he thought the Sylvari's voice emitted and muttered, "How long?"

"Several days, almost a week," a female voice, "the Night-", she paused when Val flinched, "your wounds were quite serious." Val heard her approach and felt the back of her hand press against his forehead.

It…feels nice.

"Your fever is going down," She added before Val felt her remove her hand and walk towards the edge of the pod, "that means that the poison that they had used on you has been cleansed from your body." The Necromancer heard her return to his side, sensing that she was holding something in her hand, "Here, drink this."

Val then felt something press against his lips and it took a second for him to process that it was a bowl. Taking small sips, Val felt refreshed as a sweet taste spread across his tongue and down his throat, feeling the soreness and pain from his body fade.

He then felt the tip of the bowl leave his lips, "Better?"

Licking his lips, Val nodded before feeling the back of the Sylvari's hand press against his forehead once more, "You should be better in a couple of more days." He felt the hand remove from his forehead, "and perhaps then you should be able to stand."

"What was that?" Val asked as he heard the Sylvari walk away and put the bowl on a nearby table.

"It is a remedy that we made to fight against the Night- the poison," The Sylvari replied, "They always raid this island, hoping to gain new recruits." Val heard her sigh, "all we want is to stay solitary, away from others and stay isolated on this island as Soundless."

Val glanced towards her, puzzled, "Soundless?"

Silence permeated between the two, before the Sylvari asked, "H-How old are you…Val?"

Val turned his blind eyes towards the ceiling, "A month I estimate, not sure." He smiled sheepishly, "I haven't really been keeping track."

Another silence before he heard the female Sylvari giggle, "So a Sapling then?"

Val turned his eyes towards her, "Not exactly a Sapling. Well, er, maybe."

Another giggle, "Well…Val?" She earned a nod as verification, "I say that is enough chatting for now." He sensed her approach and brushes some of his leaves away from his eyes, "gain some more rest and when you are well enough to stand, you'll learn more about this island and the Soundless."

Hesitation shown in Val's eyes, "But…I want to know now."

"Saplings, always so impatient," The Sylvari giggled, causing a blush to bloom on Val's features, "Fine then…" The Necromancer heard a chair being brought close to his bed and the sound of the Sylvari seating herself, "Let me explain first what Soundless are."

Xxxxx

Val slowly retraced his steps, finally recognizing a path that his senses were able to pick up. He had trouble finding his way this far from the Weeping Isle, actually having to ask for an escort when one of the Soundless was trying to give him directions. It was only then that they discovered that they had been healing a blind Sylvari but even with that knowledge, they treated him like one of their own. It was just several hours ago when Val decided to return to the Grove and just recently left his guide behind when he finally found the path he recognized.

As he carefully traced his steps down the path, Val absentmindedly rubbed his wrists, revealing a firm bark slowly forming over the wound; the only scars that will be the reminder of his run in with the Nightmare Court. Flinching at the mere thought of their name, Val turned his attention back on retracing his steps, feeling familiar leaves brush against his bare arms before he sensed walking into a clear, pausing when he felt all eyes turn on him.

"Val!"

The familiar sound of light rushing footsteps, caused Val to smile sheepishly, "Mentor Kyn-". He didn't have time to finish. The sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him and lifting him up startled the Dusk Bloom, his eyes going wide when he found himself being swung around in a circle.

"Thank the Mother Tree," Kynaireae placed the now dizzy Val back onto the ground, "where have you been, you have been missing for days, Sapling. Rairon and I were getting worried that you…" Her voice faded before she pulled the tiny Sapling into a tight embrace, "That doesn't matter anymore now." She pulled herself away from the young Sapling and smiled, "Right now let's bring you back to the-"

Her voice stopped, her yellow eyes staring wide eyed at Val, "V-Val, don't tell me that you m-met the Nightmare Court?"

Val flinched, "U-unfortunately, yes," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I didn't join their ranks thought if that is what you are wondering."

Kynaireae placed her hands upon her shoulders, "Then why do I sense nothing from you? Why do I sense nothing but a-"

"He is a Soundless now, Kynaireae."

The Mentor turned her eyes towards a tall Sylvari with birch skin and green leaves, "Rairon? What do-What- What do you mean he's a Soundless now?"

"Can you not sense it?" Rairon sighed, "I felt his mind starting to fade from ours days ago, Kynaireae. It was only yesterday when I felt his connection completely cut off from the Dream." He turned his green eyes towards Val who shifted uncomfortably under his Necromancer Trainer's eyes, "is it not true, Val?"

"Y-Yes, its true" Val stuttered, earning a wide eyed look from the pink skin Sylvari, "I-I am a Soundless now. I only came back to say goodbye."

"G-Goodbye?" Kynaireae repeated, her jaws going slack, "Y-You can't just say goodbye! You have been our student for almost a month! You are like our family now!"

"And I thank you for that," Val responded, earning another gaping look from the pink skin Sylvari, "I have no use of my sight but you treated me like any other Sylvari. No special treatments." He gave the two a smile, "I appreciate that." Val then sighed, "But after the…the N-Night-", He shook his head, "after I met them, I could feel the edges of the Dream become corrupted with Nightmare." He hesitated, "I fear the corruption."

"The Nightmare Court will not corrupt the dream!" Kynaireae yelled, causing Val to Reel back, "They never will!"

"How do you know that!?" Val argued, startling the Mentor in turn, "how are you so sure that the Dream will never be corrupted!?"

A stilled silence permeated through the air, the tension thick enough that everyone watching shifted uncomfortably where they stand.

"I am leaving now," Val announced before he added, "Thanks Kynaireae for being my mentor, and thanks Rairon for teaching me the arts of Necromancy." He paused, "I'll miss you two."

Then giving the two one more nod, Val turned around and walked away, pretending to ignore the cries of his female mentor.

* * *

Welp, here's how Val became a Soundless -3-;;;

Yes, it's because he's scared that the Dream will someday be corrupted and that he doesn't want to be connected to it when it happens…not all Sylvari has faith that the Pale Tree will be pure forever :/

Anyways, Val seems like as though he went far in his Necromancer skills for his one month old age in this storyline. In actuality, he was actually still learning how to use majority of his skills. In other words, he just got lucky in his summoning in this chapter. :p

Anyways, Rairon and Kynaireae are both NPCs in Val's life however; I already have a reason why Kynaireae has a suspicion that he already has met the Nightmare Court and how Rairon knew that Val was a Soundless before he could even have a chance to explain himself.

The Sylvari race is only 25 years old (26 now I think) and that makes them the youngest out of the 5 races. This makes me believe that they have the smallest population out of the 5 of them. In short, in what I am trying to say is that since they have a smaller population, the Sylvari know more members of their race than the other races, especially since their minds are somehow connected thanks to the Dream. As such, this had led me to think that each Sylvari knows at least one of their own that had turned to Nightmare or Soundlessness. So that's where I thought that Val's mentors would know what's going on with him or at least a hint without Val making many statements. Which is why Kynaireae took it hard :p

Rairon's reaction is most likely he is us to it…h'mm…I made it seem like as though he had lost more than one friend to the Nightmare Court/Soundlessness O_O

Anyways, that's my opinion; you can think whatever you want. .-.

~123arcalas


	4. Rynaera-Different

**Awakening**

**Xxxxx**

**Rynaera – Different**

**Xxxxx**

Lavender eyes snapped open, staring deep into a dark abyss of tangled roots and branches as she felt the damp hearth press against her bare skin. Confused, the Sprout pushed herself onto her knees, her pale lilac bark contrasting the darken ground underneath her.

_What is this place? _She thought to herself, tilting her head curiously, causing her tangled lavender ferns to cascade over her shoulders. Noticing this, the young sapling combed them back, letting them fall down the middle of her back as she stood up, feeling her knees wobble a bit from the action. As she struggled to steady herself, the young Sprout glanced upwards, her lavender hues barely catching the orange sky amongst the thick leaves of the trees surrounding her.

It was dusk from what she could tell. Turning her lavender hues back towards her surroundings, her eyes showing puzzlement. What was she doing here anyways? Taking a nap? But why would she take a nap here? Out of instinct, the Sprout glanced down at herself. And why would she take a nap when she is stripped of her clothes? The Sapling wrapped her arms around herself. She'll have to worry about that later. For now, what she needs is to get out of the forest and to seek help, if there was anybody nearby.

Tenderly taking her first step forward, the Sprout once again wobbled before taking the other foot and took another step forward, her pale lavender hues showing triumph as she kept her balance. With that, the Sapling wondered into the dark marsh, keeping her eyes on the surroundings around her.

Xxxxx

It was night by the time the Sprout found a road, the darkness causing a pale violet luminescence to fade in and out against her lilac bark. It confused her, startled her when she had glanced down at her wrapped arms only for the once white patterns now glowing a light shade of violet. But after a while of wondering in the darkness, she had found it comforting, giving her the light she needs when she had wondered around.

The Sprout then stared at the road, tracing the cracked and uneven patterns, leading her gaze up towards a building made of stone, the clanking of hammers echoing from the location. Curious but somewhat reluctant, the Sapling pressed her feet onto the dirt road, carefully making her way to the building.

She wasn't hard to spot apparently for when she approached it, two guards posted at the entrance, both adorned in golden armor, turned their eyes towards her only for one to jump back startled, and the other releasing a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here, Sapling?" One of them said, his turquoise eyes glowing behind his helm as he gently walked up to her, "Are you lost?"

The Sprout gave him a puzzled look, "S-Sapling?" She found her voice awkward, soft but awkward to use, "a-are you talking to me?"

The guard turned and gave his partner a surprised look, earning a shrug from the other guard as a response.

"Er, Yes," The guard turned his turquoise hues back towards the Sprout in which he earned a puzzled look, "Then is that my name?"

Once again, the guard gave her a startled look, "What?" He shook his head, "Of course not. Sapling is to signify a newly awakened." He paused, his eyes showing hesitation, "You, know what newly awakened is, right?"

When he earned the shake of the head as a response, the guard sighed, "Do you at least remember your name, Sapling?"

Staring puzzled, her pale lavender hues went unfocused, her thoughts swirling deep within the confines of her mind before her eyes snapped back into reality, "Rynaera?" It came more of a question than an answer, but it seems it was good enough for the guard.

"I'm Zykraene," The guard introduced before nodding his head towards his partner, "and that is Rainer." Zykraene then approached Rynaera and focused his turquoise into her lavender, puzzling her as he added, "You are…strangely quiet, almost…empty." He paused, his eyes turning serious, "perhaps you have lost your memory? What was the last thing you remember, Rynaera?"

Giving the guard another puzzled, the lilac Sylvari responded, "In the forest…" She paused as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, her eyes down casted, "alone."

Seeing the discomfort in her eyes, Zykraene added, "You are no longer alone, Rynaera. You are amongst friends," He smiled behind his helm, "and perhaps you have more friends waiting for you back at the Grove."

Rynaera lifted her gaze at Zykraene, "The Grove? Is that the home of your people, Zykraene?"

Another startled look flashed onto Zykraene's features, "My people? Rynaera, you are Sylvari as well. We are of the same race."

Now it was Rynaera's turn to stare at him, startled, "I…I don't know." She hesitated, "Maybe…I lost more of my memories than I thought?"

Zykraene sighed, placing a hand upon his head before he let it fall back onto his side and turned to his partner, "Rainer, I am taking Rynaera back to the Grove."

"What?" Rainer gave the Sylvari a startled look, his green hues wide, "Y-You just can't leave your post. Especially since you just joined the Lionguard not even a week ago. If the captain-"

"This is urgent, Rainer," Zykraene interrupted, "This Sapling is in dire need of aid. I cannot leave her, not like this."

"Then why not take her tomorrow?" Rainer advised, "It is late. The undead and Nightmare Court are active at this time and 'you' know that."

Zykraene gave his partner a nervous smile, "I'll be alright, Rainer." He patted his shield and pistol on his armored side, "You didn't teach me how to fight for nothing."

Giving the Sylvari a concerned stare, Rainer groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before he added, "Fine, just come back in one piece, you hear?"

"You have my word," Zykraene nodded his head towards his partner before he turned and laid his gaze upon Rynaera, "Let's go, Sapling. A mender back at the Grove should be able to help you regain your memory." He then laughed, "Well, after we give you some clothes of course."

Shifting her hands onto her bare chest, Rynaera nodded, a gentle smile fading onto her features, "T-Thank you."

Xxxxx

Zykraene had tossed aside his golden armor and dressed himself in tan and brown leathers, revealing his dark azure bark skin and white leaves pulled back with a tie, and explaining to Rynaera that it would help him 'blend' in with the 'civilians', in which he only received a puzzled stare.

"I'll explain later then," Zykraene laughed, his pale azure illumination lighting up his features as he led Rynaera down a path to a merchant nearby, later explaining to the cherry Sylvari of their situation with promise of gold in return. And Rynaera had to admit, he didn't hold back on his money.

He had let her choose out her outfit, on which she chose a violet top lined with lilac only covers her chest, leaving her abdomen and arms bare. Rynaera then picked out a skirt made of long violet petals tinged with light lavender, trailing down to her ankles. Zykraene was even willing to buy her anklets and bracelets made up of strong gray roots tinged with lilac.

However, as she admired herself in the reflection of waters location nearby, Zykraene stared tensely, hand upon his chin, "Something…is off." Staring at her with his turquoise hues, a light suddenly beamed in them with realization, "aaah." He then turned back towards the merchant, earning a puzzled look from the lilac Sylvari, "here we are." Turning his attention back towards Rynaera, his eyes seem to glimmer as he approached her and held up a pin, revealing four violets long petals brushed in the same direction, before he placed it into her hair, ensuring that the petals followed the same direction of her light lavender ferns, "There, now you are absolutely stunning." He laughed at the blush that bloomed on Rynaera's features, "Well, at least you know that that means." Zykraene gave her another smile, "Let's get along then, the Grove is not too far from here I believe."

Rynaera nodded as she the azure Sylvari walk up the path before she followed, her bare feet tenderly taking one step forward, letting her bare toes feel the dirt beneath her.

"So you cannot even remember what Cycle you were born in?" Zykraene asked, in which Rynaera stared, "Well, it was Dusk when I woke up, if that is what you mean."

Humming to himself thoughtfully, Zykraene nodded, "Perhaps after the mender is done healing you, we can talk to your Luminary, and since you are of Dusk, it should be Firstborn Kahedins."

"Firstborn?" Rynaera repeated in which she received a nod as a response.

"The Firstborn are the first of our kind," Zykraene smiled, "they are the ones who built our city, the Grove." He laughed, "It is strange, explaining this to one of my own race."

Rynaera felt her face flush, turning her lavender eyes away from the azure Sylvari, "It is not my fault that I cannot remember anything."

"I am not putting you at fault for anything," Zykraene laughed, causing Rynaera's face to flush even further, "it is just…strange for me, that's all."

"Is that bad?" Rynaera asked, earning another laugh as an answer. "No, no, it's just makes you," Zykraene paused, "fascinating."

Rynaera gave him another baffled look, "What do you mean?"

"You'll understand when we reach a mender," Zykraene smiled, "they are quite better than me in explaining-"

The azure Sylvari stopped suddenly, and before Rynaera could ask why, Zykraene rammed into her, bringing the lilac Sylvari down with him. Baffled and confused, Rynaera opened her mouth to ask what was going on, only to shut it once she barely saw a blurred arrow pass her vision.

"Courtiers," she heard Zykraene hiss, startling her at the venom in his voice, amazed that he was the same Sylvari that had given her a smile just moments ago, "Hurry, we have to make a run for it."

"Run?" Rynaera repeated as she felt Zykraene grab her arm and helping her onto her feet, "Why?"

"Long range superiority," he muttered, "my pistol cannot reach them, especially since their longbows have a larger range." When another arrow whizzed past the pair, Zykraene gave her a shove, "Go!"

Not wanting to be told twice, Rynaera booked off the path, feeling her bare feet make contact with wet sand as she heard the sound of sloshing water drowning out the sounds of firing arrows. Seconds later, she heard 'bangs' coming from behind her, startling Rynaera enough to turn her head only to see Zykraene reload his pistol before turning and aiming as he ran. When he saw the lilac Sylvari staring at him, he yelled, "What are you doing!? Pay attention on where-"

He didn't get the chance to finish.

Rynaera's eyes had went wide when a net seemingly came out of nowhere, seemingly wrapping itself tightly around the engineer's body, causing him to topple onto the sand.

"Zykraene!" Rynaera came to a halt, reaching out her hand to aid her fallen friend.

"Don't worry about me!" the azure Sylvari roared, causing lilac Sylvari to pause, "Just get out of here! Follow the path and you'll reach the-"

Once again, he was interrupted, his turquoise eyes going wide when sap flowed from his lips, causing Rynaera to cry out when she saw the Courtier pull his sword from the Engineer's back.

"Zykraene!" She cried once more, feeling her mind telling her to flee however, frozen in place, not wanting to abandon her friend, "Zykraene!"

"He's not going to answer you, Sapling," The Courtier smiled, his red eyes sticking out against his ashen bark, causing Rynaera to take a step back when he stepped over the Engineer, "he's-"

A loud 'bang' echoed through the night air, stopping the Courtier in his tracks. Slowly he turned, his red eyes glowering at the Engineer whose pistol was raised, smoke clearly seen from the barrel, "You…" The courtier collapsed, falling onto his knees then onto his side, revealing the precise shot along his spine. A fatal hit. Seeing the engineer cough and still in the net, Rynaera dashed towards him and knelt down, wrapping her delicate fingers around the netting, "Zykraene, don't leave me."

"J-Just get out of here," Zykraene wheezed, "More Courtiers are coming." He coughed as he added, "And you definitely don't want to be their prisoner."

"B-But," Rynaera hesitated, "No."

Zykraene lifted his turquoise gaze at the lilac Sylvari, "You have to leave before the-"

"I am not leaving a friend behind," Rynaera interrupted, causing the azure Sylvari to go silent, "especially one that is injured."

"How quaint."

Rynaera's eyes snapped upwards only to place herself on top of Zykraene when her lavender hues met with black.

The female courtier smirked, her birch skin causing the golden glow on her red leave more apparent, "It amuses me when Dreamers care for one another, especially ones that are newly awakening." A glint flashed in her eyes as she added, "it makes then easier to turn to Nightmare."

"N-Nightmare?" Rynaera repeated, wrapped her arms protectively around Zykraene, who hissed, "No need to know who they are. All you have to know is that they're a danger to-"

"Stay out of this Dreamer!" The Courtier snapped, causing Zykraene to narrow his eyes at her, "this is between me and the Sapling." She smiled, turning her onyx eyes back towards the lavender Sylvari who gulped, "Tell me Sapling, do you know that Ventari's Tablet is a shackle to our kind?"

A puzzled look flashed over Rynaera's features and she opened her lips to ask 'what is Ventari's Tablet?' but when she saw the warning look in Zykraene's eyes, she simply shook her head, earning a smirk from the female Courtier.

"As you know, Ventari's Tablet was written by a 'Centaur' not by a 'Sylvari'," she empathized, scoffing as she added, "why should our race follow the words of a creature that is not even our own race?"

"We…shouldn't?" Rynaera added in which the Courtier nodded and exclaimed, "Exactly! You are a bright one, Sapling" The female Sylvari smiled at her, "You would make a nice addition to the Court. Would you like to join us?"

"I…uhm," Rynaera hesitated, turning her lilac eyes towards Zykraene who shook his head, his eyes pleading with her to refuse, "I…"

"I see that this 'weed' is preventing you from your better judgment," Rynaera's eyes went wide; pressing herself against Zykraene as the Courtier added, "perhaps I should 'remove' it for you."

The sound of a sword grating against its sheath caused Rynaera's heart to stop, her hands tightening on the netting around the engineer.

"Move aside, Sapling," The Courtier warned as she held up her sword, a sadistic smile plastered upon her features, "I'll make it quick for him, I promise."

"No!" Rynaera cried, covering Zykraene with her body as much as she can, "I won't let you."

A look of annoyance flashed over the female Courtier's features, "He is holding you back, Sapling. Killing him would be a benefit to you."

"No!" Rynaera cried again, causing the Courtier's eyes to narrow, her lips thinning into a line, "Fine then, if that is that what you want, then I shall kill both of you."

Seeing the female Sylvari raise her weapon, Rynaeara pressed her head against Zykraene, hearing him hold his breath and his body tense, also preparing for the final blow. However, instead, a scream of agony echoed throughout the night air, causing Rynaera to lift her head, only to see the female Courtier cover her face with her hands, a green liquid seeping through the cracks of her fingers, her sword having fallen from her hands onto the ground, forgotten.

"Coward!" The Courtier screeched as she unsheathed her other sword, swinging it around wildly, causing Rynaera to duck her head to avoid the swings, "attacking me when I was distracted!"

"Says the one who as attacking two defenseless Sylvari!"

The lilac Sylvari glanced up towards the source of the voice, seeing the embodiment of a dark skin Sylvari with glowing pale green eyes rush towards the Courtier, blowing into a war horn as he did so, releasing a dull wail into the night air. Seconds after he had blown into his weapon, the sounds of buzzing deafen Rynaera's ears, her lavender hues going wide when green and black locusts swarmed around the new Sylvari.

Another scream echoed throughout the night as the Sylvari rushed past the Courtier, the locusts swarming around her, causing to not only swing her sword, but her arm as well, revealing the rotting flesh around her eyes, struggling to brush the devouring locusts off of her flesh. Gawking, Rynaera turned her lilac eyes back towards the new Sylvari, only for her eyes to grow wider when she saw that he now wielded a staff, seeing him mutter under his breath before raising his hand towards the Courtier. Rynaera then watched as a mark flashed under the Courtier's feet only to instantly fade just as fast as it was summoned. Puzzled, Rynaera kept her eyes on the Courtier only to watch her cough, blood flowing from her lips as she collapsed onto her knees, giving the lilac Sylvari a better view of seeing that blood was also flowing from her nose and ears and perhaps her eyes if they hadn't been already rotting. Then, the Courtier fell forward, unmoving.

Gawking at what she just witness, Rynaera failed to notice the Sylvari approach her, only paying attention to him when he knelt down next to her, "Are you two alright?"

Turning her gaze onto the Sylvari, Rynaera watched his white luminescence fade in and out in slow momentum against his dark green skin, only responding when she fixated her gaze into his pale green hues, "Zykraene, h-he has been stabbed."

"I am fine," Zykraene muttered, only to cough moments later, causing the dark skin Sylvari to release a sheepish smile, "Your body says otherwise."

He then unsheathed a dagger from his waist, cutting away at the netting around the Engineer, pulling off the remnants afterwards, "The Grove isn't too far from here, however, I only can take you part way." He delicately wrapped his arms around Zykraene's, slowly standing up as he helped him stand, "the rest you have to do on your own."

Ryneara gave the new Sylvari a hesitating glance, only to slowly nod as she watched him wrap Zykraene's arm around his neck, steadying him before he turned his eyes towards lavender Sylvari and smiled, "Then let's go then."

Xxxxx

It was only after several minutes of walking with him when Rynaera realized that she was short, no, miniscule compared to the two male Sylvari, especially Zykraene, who even dwarves their rescuer, who only reaches to his shoulders while Rynaera barley even reaches their savior's.

"I never caught your name," Rynaera spoke up, startling the Sylvari however, kept his composure and smiled, keeping his eyes straight ahead, "Name is Valandminadir." When Rynaera gave him a wide look, he laughed, "but you can call me, Val." He smiled, "Even I have to admit I have a hard time pronouncing my own name on occasion."

"R-Rynaera," The lilac Sylvari introduced, shyly looking away as she heard the azure Sylvari add, "Zykraene."

The engineer coughed as he continued, "What were you doing out so late, Val? And how did you come to find us?"

"I had a hard time sleeping," Val shifted himself so that Zykraene's arm was secured around his neck, "so I took a walk to help. I then heard Rynaera scream and I just ran."

"You ran?" Zykraene repeated in which Val shrugged, "I don't know why. When I heard Rynaera scream, my body just moved on its own." He laughed as he added, "The next thing I knew, I found myself attacking the Courtier." Once again he shrugged, "In all honesty, I was surprised that I had done such a thing."

He then paused, shifting himself so that he could gently peel Zykraene's from his neck however, steadied him until the azure Sylvari could stand on his own, "And now this is where I leave."

"H'm? Why?" Rynaera asked as she turned her lavender eyes towards the path, seeing nothing but the grassy hearth around it, "I don't even see the entrance to this Grove of yours."

A startled expression faded onto Val's features which were quickly replaced with a sheepish smile, "Let's just say that I don't want to get 'connected' again."

A gasp then filled the night air, causing Rynaera to turn her eyes towards Zykraene, only to turn puzzled when she saw the wide eyed look in his turquoise hues, "You're a Soundless."

Instead of responding, Val gave them one last smile before he turned and ran off, leaving Rynaera and Zykraene alone.

"What is a Soundless?" Rynaera broke the silence, earning a troubled look from the azure Sylvari, "Are they bad?"

"Not technically bad," Zykraene added, "but they are not people that you should not hang around with either."

Rynaera gave him a curious look, "Why not? Val is a Soundless and he saved our lives." She huffed as she crossed her arms, "he seems to be a decent person to hang around, why shove him away like that?"

Zykraene flinched, "We should probably continue on towards the Grove." He turned his turquoise eyes towards Rynaera, "for both your memory and my wound."

Bewildering, Rynaera glanced downwards, her eyes going wide when she saw the trial of sap slither down the dirt road, "Y-You're right." She lifted her eyes towards the Engineer, giving Zykraene an apologetic look as she added, "We've-We've made you wait long enough."

Giving the lavender a sheepish smile, Zykraene slowly made his way down the path, grunting from every step as the wound throbbed on his back. Seeing this, Rynaera delicately approached the Engineer and wrapped her small hands around his arm, motioning for him to lean on her. Hesitating, Zykraene relented when he saw the determined look in the Saplings eyes, only to hear her gasp and feeling her strain against his weight.

"I can do this," Rynaera huffed when Zykraene parted his lips, only to close them again when he saw the look in the lavender Sylvari's eyes, "I just…have to make sure…that you don't squish me… that…that is all."

Giving Rynaera an apologetic smile, Zykraene slowly limped his way towards the Grove, feeling the Sapling follow by his side.

* * *

*Phew* This took longer than I thought o-o

Anyways, this is Rynaera and yes, all my Sylvari will meet up at one point…at one point lol

Well *cough* If you had done "Where Life Goes" storyline of the Sylvari, you'll know why Rynaera is 'missing' some of her memories ;3

Anyways, I imagined necromancer skills to rot away skin (and flesh if the spell is powerful enough) if it makes contact with the target thanks to their affiliation with death. Also, I imagine it to have an 'acidy' feel, like, it burns like acid… which is why the Courtier started screaming when Val threw some of it in her face lol. Thanks to this, I believe that being killed by a Necromancer will not be pleasant since (besides their daggers) they don't necessarily have anything 'metal' on them that are good enough for mild melee attacks. So yeah, either you die by golems, flesh eating attacks, blood, or poison, your choice lol.

Zykraene will be a newly made Sylvari character…just need to save enough gold to buy a char slot….and a makeover kit (cries). Yes, I already thought up of Zykraene's physical description and all that lol…and maybe a bit of his background too u .

Anyways, enjoy C:

~123arcalas


	5. Merihk - Disturbing Memory

**Awakening**

**Xxxxx**

**Merihk - Disturbing Memory**

**xxxxx**

Although he sees new faces amongst the Newly Awakened constantly, Malomedies can always recall the features of every single Sapling, especially those who awaken during his Cycle, the cycle of Night. He always remembers mainly for the reasoning that he would always converse with them personally, talking to several Sprouts a day just to keep them well informed and to know their faces better. Some of these faces he'll never seen again the day after their awakening, others he had seen around the Grove for years, occasionally giving them a slight gesture of greeting when they pass or on rare occasions, speak with each other, mostly of the Sapling informing the Firstborn of their life.

Although he is content in conversing with most of the Newly Awakened, not all are pleasant. Over the years of greeting Saplings, Malomedies recalls some of them having a dark heart the instant that they awakened, most of them eventually walking down the path of Nightmare. While those who were destined for Nightmare makes Malomedies shift nervously, there are other Newly Awakened that sends chills down the Luminary's back.

He recalls one such Sprout and every time he recalls the Sapling's features, his sap turns cold.

It was on the day when the Sapling first awakened and the instant night had fallen, a scream permeated throughout the Garden of Night. All attention turned towards one of the pods, only for everyone to drop what they were doing, standing in shock as all they saw was one of their one tearing into the throat of an unfortunate mentor, seeing the life fade from his eyes as sap flooded the smooth hearth. As the sounds of gnashing teeth and the crunching of flesh permeated through the air, silence also followed, the occupants of the garden overwhelmed by the sight of spilled gore and flesh. It wasn't until the Sapling lifted his head to stare at the crowd when a Sylvari finally screamed, breaking the silence.

Malomedies remembers many of the Saplings scrambling away from the Sprout, who had dropped the body from his grasp at this point. The Luminary recalls looking into the Sapling's eyes and saw a look of disorientation in his pale rose hues, staggering a bit as he reached out a hand towards the scattering Sylvari. It was then that Malomedies had noticed his lips moving however, either his voice was too low for anyone to hear or he has no voice to use since the very beginning. Nonetheless, although he wants to approach the Sprout and see what was going on, the protection of the other Saplings must come first. With this in his thoughts, the Firstborn faded deeper into memory.

Xxxxx

"Everyone! This way!" He called, motioning for the surviving mentors to lead the young Sprouts to safety until it was only he and the disoriented sprout alone in the middle of the Garden.

Malomedies had made no movement, the Sprout having turned his pale rose eyes towards the Luminary, letting the dark skin Sylvari a better look of the Sapling.

His mahogany hair were layered into what seemed like bark, layered over one side over his left eye, his black skin making it a darker shade than it is. He was unclothed, revealing the ashen patterns against his black bark, his red glow slowly fading in and out against his body. Of course, it would have been red if it wasn't for the golden sap dribbling down the front.

Shifting uneasily on his feet, Malomedies silently prayed that the mentors would send for the Wardens as soon as the other Saplings were safe. Though at that moment, he was going to pry as much information as he can from the Sprout.

"I am Malomedies," he introduced himself, earning a tilted gaze as a response, "what is your name, Sapling?"

The red hair sapling remained silent, instead turned his gaze towards the sap that had fallen onto his hands before raising them towards his mouths, and to Malomedies' revulsion, started cleaning the sap off with his tongue, licking his lips afterwards.

"I see that you enjoy your…food quite…well," Malomedies strained with his words, earning a blank look from the red head, "May I ask why you enjoy them...?"

The black skin Sylvari tilted his head curiously at the Luminary, lowering his hand to his side, "Merihk."

His voice was low but not too deep, although Malomedies was more surprised that the Sprout actually spoke, "If you do not mind me asking, did you dream of anything, Merihk?"

Merihk lifted his pale rose gaze upwards, his smooth features leaving a blank expression, "I dreamed of everything." He turned his gaze back towards Malomedies, "I had dreamed within the dream, and the dream was a wonderful place. Why would anyone want to leave it?" His gaze narrowed, causing the Luminary of Night to flex his hands, mentally spelling out an incantation as the Sapling added, "Mother is cruel, pulling us away from such paradise, forcing us into a world such as this." He spread out his arms to emphasize his words, "I don't want to be here. I want to be back in the dream."

Malomedies hesitated, "Then…you want to die?"

"Who says that death is the only path back to the Dream!?"

The sudden raise in volume of the Sprout's voice startled the Luminary, although he let the Sprout continue, "There has to be another way. Death cannot be the only option." Malomedies watched as the Sapling bit into his thumb, hard enough to draw sap, "I hate it here. I hate the world outside of the Dream. The air is impure and filled with darkness." He narrowed his eyes at the Luminary, "Both of which is not found within the Dream."

"There is a reason why you awaken, Merihk," Malomedies lifted his guard when a growl rumbled from the black Sylvari, "The Dream is our guide, it is a hint to our future."

"Then both Mother 'and' the Dream are cruel," Merihk hissed, his pale rose eyes flaring with anger, "Why force us out of its bough when they did not even ask us if we want to leave the Dream? Did they even ask us if we wanted to leave!?"

Malomedies blinked several times, "You…wanted to stay in the Dream?"

Merihk glowered at the Luminary, "Am I saying anything else, _Firstborn_?"

Then it is to Malomedies' surprise that the black Sylvari's eyes turned to a shade of crimson, causing the Luminary wrapped his right hand behind his back, letting violet and pink sparks fade around his fingers, "I am sorry to say again, Sapling, that death is the only way to return to the dream."

Instantly, the Sprout flinched, the crimson in his eyes fading back to pale rose, "Y-You don't know that. Like I've said before, there has to be another way."

Malomedies gave the sprout a pitying look, "I am truly sorry Sapling."

Merihk's pale rose hues stared into Malomedies' gold, before they suddenly flickered to crimson, "You're lying. You. Are. Lying!"

The black skin Sylvari then dashed towards the Luminary, leaving behind a trail of flames. Although surprised by the sudden burst of fire, Malomedies waited until the Sapling was only an arm's length away before thrusting his right hand into Merihk's chest, releasing his magic into the Sprout.

The Sapling came to a halt, his pale rose hues going wide before he let out a scream, giving the Luminary enough time kick his legs out from underneath him, sending the Sprout sprawling to onto the hearth. Grabbing Merihk by the shoulders, Malomedies pinned him to the ground, causing the Sprout to snarl as he struggled under the Firstborn's grasp.

"Your reasoning of want to return to the Dream is understandable," Malomedies grunted as he strained to keep the Sprout still, "but that does not explain as to why you murdered one of our own."

Malomedies then felt Merihk slack under his grip, startling the Mesmer before he heard the Sprout whisper, "What else can I do to entertain myself outside of the Dream?"

It was then that the Luminary noticed the building magic forming in the Sprout's hands and before he could retaliate, a gust of wind pushed against his chest, the force strong enough to send the Firstborn reeling back. As Malomedies attempted to gather his balance, Merihk had pushed himself back onto his feet and charged towards the Firstborn. Seeing this, Malomedies raised an arm, letting the appendage take the full force of the charge although he flinched as he felt the Sprout slam into it, the charge strong enough to slam it against his own chest and causing the Firstborn to stumble back a few feet. Malomedies then released a small hiss of pain when he felt strong jaws clamp down onto his arm, feeling teeth easily penetrated through light armor into his flesh. Mentally cursing, Malomedies reached out with his free hand and grabbed the Sprout by the back of the neck, only to almost release his grasp when Merihk suddenly jerked back, almost like as though he was taken surprise by the sudden contact. Seeing this, Malomedies harden his grip, causing the Sapling to squirm before pumping magic through his hand into the Sprout. Almost immediately, he felt Merihk's jaws and hands release him, hearing him cry out before he used his free hand and pressed the palm against his chest, releasing yet another fuel of magic into the Sapling. Feeling the young Sylvari shake in his arms before going slack, Malomedies caught the Sprout in his arms, straining to keep him steady as he lowered him to the ground.

It was then he heard the sounds of running footsteps behind him.

Xxxx

"Firstborn Malomedies! Are you alright?!"

Startled out of his memories, Malomedies turned his golden hue towards the speaker only to lock gaze with a mentor, the look in his eyes full of concern.

"I have been calling your name for several minutes now, Firstborn," The mentor added, his voice laced with worry, "is something the matter?"

Malomedies gave the Mentor a nervous smile, "I am alright, was recalling a few events that had occurred in the past."

The mentor gave Malomedies a hesitant look, "If you say so, Firstborn." He then turned on his heel and left, leaving Luminary of Night alone in the middle of his garden.

Watching the mentor leave his vision, Malomedies thoughts faded back towards Merihk. Soon after he had knocked the young Sapling unconscious, the Wardens had appeared, weapons drawn and their eyes full of concern when they saw the Firstborn kneeling on the floor while holding a potential threat in his arms. They then took Merihk into custody and so far, no one is sure on what to do with the Sapling.

Until recently that is.

Malomedies pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalls the decision that he and the rest of the Luminaries had voted upon that involves Merihk's fate. They had deemed him too dangerous to stay within even close proximity of the Grove and as such, the decision was made to move him out of Maguuma jungles and into the hands of the Lion guard. The Mesmer just hopes that Merihk would make it easy for the Wardens.

* * *

Meet my new Sylvari, Merihk (or Merihk Kieran in the game) :D

He is a psychopathic Night Bloom with a taste for blood…literately lol

And also wants to return to the dream without dying QuQ

Anyways, I made Malomedies a Mesmer but for your information IT IS NOT CANON!. I know for certain that he is a light armor profession thanks to the armor he wears but we're not 100% he 's a Mesmer :p

Anyways, Merihk is an Elementalist and in this chapter we see an example of some of his magic. The reason that he seems in control of the elements because (in my head anyways) there are times in the dream where you can exercise your magic to the point where when you awaken, the knowledge is still stuck with you. So long story short, Merihk has mastered the basics of elemental magic lol. Although he is still not a master at it since in this chapter is mostly activates by his rage (fire) or he has to have a considerable amount of time to charge it (air).

Anyways, enjoy C:

~123arcalas


	6. Merihk - Warden Trystan

**Awakening**

**Xxxxx**

**Merihk - Warden Trystan**

**Xxxxx**

Merihk had only resigned to his fate in prison mainly for the reasoning that if he behaved, they'll leave his jaws and arms unbound. He recalls the first day he had been locked up and the Wardens locked his jaws together with mask and bound his hands to ensure that he does not cause harm to others or himself. The Night Bloom hated that feeling so when he calmed down, the Wardens cautiously and somewhat reluctantly, removed the bonds. The black Sylvari hadn't made a ruckus since but that did not mean he did not make the Wardens nervous. They had heard the rumors. They had heard what he had done to that mentor. They also heard that he had attacked a Firstborn.

Merihk chuckled at that, earning a look from one of the guarding Wardens. In his mind, a Firstborn is merely a Sylvari that had just been there first. They are just like the other Sylvari, just more in years and experience. But the red hair Sylvari is willing to bet that if one exploits their weaknesses just right, they'll die just as easily as a fly caught in a spider's web. And maybe they'll taste good too.

He sighed as he leaned his back against the wall of his prison, closing his eyes as he stretched out his legs from where he sat, happy that they had moved him to a bigger cell.

The first one was cramped and small, the cell small enough to drive Merihk into having attacks, sometimes the Wardens having to pull him out of his prison to calm him down. It was only until recently they moved him to a bigger one and it seems that he's good to stay, judging from the way the Wardens had a look of relief on their features when he had stayed quiet the first day. Although he had heard that they were going to move him to a prison located in Brisban Wildlands, wherever that is. He didn't care where he is located however, as long as he has enough room. And within close proximity of the Dream.

"Merihk, how are we doing today?"

Opening his eyes, the Night Bloom turned his gaze towards the vines of his cell only to connect with a familiar green hues, causing Merihk to scoff, "You again."

The Sylvari he was talking to is a Warden, his dark green medium cultural armor wrapped around his body minus the helm, which he had tucked under his arm, obviously proves that. His light azure features were smooth and clean of any rough surfaces, his light green hues seemingly glowing during mid-day. Long dark green leaves fold neatly behind his ears which took form of layers.

Hearing the Sapling scoff, the smile upon the Warden's features faltered, "Come on now, Merihk. All I am trying to do is to get to know you better."

"Know me better?" Merihk spat, his pale rose hues narrowing at the Warden, "Since when did you care?"

"Since when we took you into custody," The Warden responded, wringing his hands together before sighing, "Sprout, all the other Wardens here are afraid of you. They're even too scared to make proper conversation."

"And it should stay that way."

The Warden frowned at Merihk's words, "All I am trying to do, Sapling, is to help give you another chance." He sighed as he added, "We're moving you to Brisban Wildlands to another prison but you are not staying there for long."

This caught Merihk's attention, "What do you mean?"

"We are slowly moving you out of Maguuma jungles," The Warden replied, earning a wide eyed look from the black Sylvari, "A vote had been casted amongst the Luminaries and it had been deemed that you are too much of a threat to be kept within the proximity of the Grove. We are to hand you over to the Lionguard where-"

"No!" Merihk slammed his hands against the bars of his cell, the force strong enough to rattle the vines and startle the Warden, making him take a step back, "I was already pulled away from the Dream! I will not be taken further away from it!"

"Then let me help you," The Warden snapped, earning himself a glower from the Sprout, "but in order for me to do that, I have to know you. In other words, know the reason of your actions."

Glaring at the Warden, Merihk heaved out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he responded, "Fine then." He dropped his hand and turned his gaze back towards the Warden, "As you know, my name is Merihk. What is yours?"

"Trystan," The Warden immediately responded, smiling sheepishly at the sour look on Merihk's face, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

He motioned for the guards to leave, earning a reluctant look but nonetheless, the guards saluted and left, "Now then." The Warden then sat crossed legged in front of Merihk's cell, "Since I forced this upon you, I'll start with my story first."

Merihk frowned at this, "I thought you wanted to learn more about me."

"Of course I do," Trystan smiled at the sapling, "but I don't want you feel like a though you're a prisoner speaking to a Warden. I want to chat on equal grounds as fellow Sylvari." His eyes seem to glimmer as he added, "As such, I'll start with me story first, if you don't mind of course."

Merihk pale rose hues stared startled at the Warden before he shifted himself in his cell so that he sat crossed legged as well. He then added, "Go on ahead, although I won't promise that I'll listen to your 'entire' life story."

Trystan just laughed, "I won't expect you to listen to all of it but I'll try and shorten it down as much as I can for your sake, Sapling."

He then began his tale.

The Warden had awakened five years prior during the Cycle of Dusk, and like many others before him, grew curious of the world. Although his dream showed him that was to travel around the world of Tyria, Trystan instead stayed within the Grove, ignoring the calls of his dream to travel and instead, mastered the arts of being a thief, enjoying the times he had spent learning from his mentor. He continued that during his stay within the Grove, he had started to become close with a fellow student, Treabach, only for him to fall into Nightmare. It was for that reason that he had joined the Wardens, in hope of cleansing the Nightmare Court and to find a way to return his friend back towards the Dream.

"That's the gist of it anyways," Trystan shrugged, rolling his stiff shoulders, "now it's your turn, although I don't expect much." When he earned a glare from the Night Bloom, he quickly added, "You are just several weeks old, Sapling, most of which was spent here. I meant no offense."

Still glowering at the Warden, Merihk started, "As you know, I awakened during the Cycle of Night." He scoffed as he added, "Although I wish I hadn't awakened at all."

This caught Trystan's interest, "I am guessing that you still wish you were within the Dream?"

"Is it that obvious?" When Merihk earned a nod as a response, he added, "I hate it here. The air feels dense, certain darkness is in the air and what's worse is the connection to the Dream is not as strong as I like." He shifted his position so that his arm rested upon his knee, "More than anything else, I wish to return to it." When he saw the wide eyed look on the Warden's face, he added, "Without Death being the solution."

Silent for a moment, Trystan commented, "You know that is impossible, to return to the Dream when you are still alive?"

"Just because it's impossible does not mean it is not possible," Merihk muttered, earning a sheepish smile from the Warden.

"How about this then," Merihk fixated his pale rose hues onto Trystan's green, "I'll try and convince the Luminaries to change their minds and to at least let you stay within Brisban Wildlands and carry out the rest of your sentence there. Then when you are set free, I'll help you find a solution to your problem."

"What?" Merhik gave the Warden a startled look, "Why?"

"You desire to return to the Dream is strong and I understand that," Trystan gave the Sprout a gentle smile, "there were times when I wished the same thing." He then stood up before brushing dust off his armor, "But of course, once you are released, you have to 'behave.'" The Warden lifted up a finger as he listed, "No unnecessary violence, do not cause chaos, and by the Pale Tree, no more killing." He dropped his hand back onto his side, "Of course, unless you are provoked and your enemy intends to do serious damage, then you have every right to kill." Trystan smiled at Merihk, "Or at long as I am alive, you hear?"

Silent for a moment, the Night Bloom nodded, "I hear."

"Good," Trystan smiled, "Dinner will be served soon and please, at least try it instead of leaving it out to the rats. It is unhealthy to avoid meals everyday like that." With that, the Warden turned on his heels and left, the Guards returning to their posts soon after.

As he watched the Warden leave the prison, Merihk took mental notes to mention to Trystan that he does touch his meals. It's just that he and the other Wardens fail to notice the smaller population of rats scurrying around the prison hold.

* * *

If you can't tell, Warden Trystan is going to be a huge impact on Merihk's life lol (in a positive way I must add C:)

Anyways, I have a lot of Dusk, Dawn, and Night blooms but not enough Noon blooms…need to make one lol

And if you didn't understand the last sentence, Merihk has been eating the rats that have been scurrying around in the prison -w-;;;;

Enjoy C:

~123arcalas


End file.
